


Pressure Points

by PoweredJellyBeans



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoweredJellyBeans/pseuds/PoweredJellyBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has kept his childhood memories buried for years but with the reappearance of his father, the memories come bubbling to the surface. This is what happens when they become a bit too much for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic has content in it which could be triggering (see tags), please do not read it if you feel that you may be triggered. There is no graphic description in here but there are references and vague descriptions to the canon non-con storyline. 
> 
> Now that all the warnings are out of the way: Hello all! =) I think I've found a new muse. I've got so many ideas at the moment =) 
> 
> This will be a couple of chapters long and more tags will be added in the future.

Aaron was physically and mentally exhausted. He’d woke up extra early this morning, drawn from his sleep by nightmares. His dad being back brought forward so many memories that he’d tried to bury years ago. He laid in his bed, clutching his covers tight, trying his hardest to hold back the tears. He could still feel the phantom touches and the weight of his father. Aaron couldn't stop the tears from falling now. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart rate was going a mile a minute and his sobs were getting caught in his throat. 

 

Aaron curled into a shaking ball. His back was up against the headboard and his covers were still tightly wrapped around him in an attempt to protect him from his vivid dreams. He bit into his knuckle, trying to stifle his cries. He was conscientious of his mother sleeping down the hall from him and he didn't want to wake her up. She was finally getting a good night’s sleep and Aaron didn't want to disturb her, although his heart longed for her to comfort him right now. He needed her to wipe away his tears and just hold him. He needed a loving touch to counteract those he felt in his sleep. 

 

Aaron didn't even notice that he was bleeding until he felt the trickle of blood run down his hand. Momentarily distracted from his thoughts, he watched the the blood dribble down to his wrist until it stopped partway down his arm. He took a calming breath and bit his knuckle again, tasting the metallic tang and drawing more blood. A parallel red track slowly joined the first one, causing the trail of blood to run further down his arm and making his newly scarred arm look grotesque. 

 

He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew he'd just make his friends and family worry when they saw his knuckle but the pain grounded him back in reality. It made him distinguish between his dreams and the here and now. 

 

Aaron gasped and froze as he heard the squeak of the floorboard outside the bedroom door. He held his breath in anticipation. He knew he was in the pub and he was safe from Gordon but his mind couldn't help but wander back to his nightmare. He let out a puff of air when he finally heard the pad of feet head away from his room and open the door to the bathroom. 

 

He couldn't breathe in. He felt sick. His ears were ringing. The sounds from the bathroom were too loud. The flush of the toilet, the soap dispenser, the running tap, the slap of bare feet on the lino. His chest felt tight. He couldn't breathe. He couldn’t breathe! Aaron's eyes widened as he clawed at his throat and thrashed out at anything within reaching distance. He knocked his phone and deodorant off of his bedside cabinet. They crashed to the ground with a thud, alerting everyone of Aaron’s distress.

 

Aaron’s breath hitched as his bedroom door flew open. The light from the hallway softly illuminated the room. A tired but worried Chas rushed over to Aaron and sat down beside him. 

 

“It's okay, Aaron, it’s alright,” she said as she rubbed soothing circles into his back. “It's okay, darlin’, just breathe. Come on, sweetheart, in...out...in” 

 

Aaron looked at his mum with pleading eyes before trying to follow her instructions. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his mum’s voice to slowly bring his breathing back under control. About 5 or so minutes must have passed before Aaron’s breathing slowed to its normal rate. His shoulders slumped and he felt completely exhausted.

 

Chas was still murmuring reassurances in Aaron’s ear. Her hand had moved from rubbing his back to his upper arm. It was as though she was trying to reassure herself as much as she was trying to reassure Aaron with the force she was using. It was like she was trying to rub away all the bad feelings away. She kissed his hairline before taking his hand in hers.

 

Chas froze. A sharp inhale drew Aaron’s attention to his hand. She reached across to the bedside table to flick on the lamp. The room lit up to reveal the bright red blood that stood out sharply against his tanned skin. 

 

“Aaron,” Chas said in a horrified whisper, “What did you do?” 

 

Aaron looked down at his knuckles but he gave no response. Chas’ fingers hovered over his wounded skin but they didn't touch him.

 

“Let me go get the first aid kit.” Chas gave Aaron’s shoulder a small squeeze before she rushed off. 

 

Aaron curled back into himself as soon as his mother left the room. He hugged his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them. He suddenly felt knackered, like he'd just ran a marathon. He really wanted to go back to sleep but he was too afraid to close his eyes. He couldn't get the image of his father’s angry face out of his mind. 

 

Chas came back into the room, startling Aaron from his thoughts, carrying the first aid kit and a glass of water. 

 

“Here,” she said as she handed Aaron the glass, “get this down you.” 

 

Aaron took the water with his uninjured hand. His shaking caused the liquid the spill over until Chas put a steadying hand on top of his and guided to his lips. Aaron greedily gulped the water down. 

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Chas exclaimed, “You're going to make yourself sick!” 

 

Chas pulled the glass away from him and placed it on Aaron’s bedside table. She gently took his still bleeding hand in hers and pulled out some disinfectant wipes from the first aid kit. Aaron let out a hiss and flinched as she gingerly dabbed at his broken skin, wiping away some of the already dried blood from his knuckles.

 

“Sorry,” Chas murmured. She looked uneasy, grimacing every time Aaron flinched or voiced his discomfort. “Nearly done.” She discarded the wipes and took out some dressings. She carefully wrapped up Aaron’s hand and brushed her hand over the back of his hand the smooth the dressing out. She didn't let go of his hand but instead brought it up to her lips to place a motherly kiss over his knuckles, causing Aaron to look away in embarrassment but he didn't pull his hand away.

 

They sat in silence for some time. Neither of them were sure how to proceed. Chas focused all of her attention on Aaron. Every so often, she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it almost immediately. She felt out of her depth, unsure of what to do to help Aaron. She just wanted to hug him tight and never let go of him again but she knew Aaron wouldn't be too happy with that. So they sat in silence instead.

 

“I see him every time I close my eyes,” Aaron finally spoke in a wavering whisper. “I just want to forget everything but he won't let me.” 

 

“Oh, love,” Chas replied. Her eyes were suspiciously wet with tears but she didn't let them fall. She patted Aaron's knee as she said, “Come on, let's go and see what's on the telly.” 

 

Aaron looked up sharply, his confusion was evident. 

 

“W-what?”

 

“Well, you're not getting any sleep anytime soon and I won't let you stay up all night alone,” Chas said, “no arguments.” 

 

“You want to watch telly!?”

 

“Well, yeah, there's nowt else to do this time of night, is there?” 

 

“Fine,” Aaron said as he pulled back his bed covers and reached for his discarded hoodie on the floor, “but no soap reruns.”

 

“Aww, you love them really,” Chas teased, “you were engrossed the other night! You can't fool me!” 

 

“Whatever you say, mum,” Aaron replied. A slight smile followed and Chas grinned back in response. Her son wasn't okay, far from it, but she'd take any small sign of the possibility of happiness. They needed to take things one night and day at a time. Hopefully things would get better once Gordon was sent down for good but for now, all Chas could do was be there for Aaron. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a good Easter (or a good weekend if you don't celebrate Easter) =)


End file.
